


[Fanart] Sex, Lies & Veritaserum

by keyflight790



Series: Foam Friends [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco in lingerie, Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: NSFW - Inspired by the amazing fic, Sex, Lies and Veritaserum by Lettered.





	[Fanart] Sex, Lies & Veritaserum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sex, Lies, and Veritaserum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240525) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



_“I’d get you a skirt like that, and knee socks. Then I would make you come to my desk, and bend over it. Hold on tight.”_

_“God. Are you really going to do it?”_

_“Then I’d lift up your skirt, so it was all just bunched up on your back. I’d look at your knickers, those pretty knickers I think you’ll love so much, pink and soft and slutty, just like you.”_

_Draco made a noise. “Please don’t stop.”_

\- [Sex, Lies and Veritaserum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240525) by Lettered

AHHH LETTERED I JUST LOVE THIS FIC SO MUCH!!!  It's sweet, and hot and the way these boys love and trust each other is amazing, and your writing is amazing and I cannot gush enough about it so I give you Draco in Lingerie.  He better not mess up that pretty little skirt.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own the craft drawer, but nothing else.


End file.
